Star Wars: Las Raíces de la Rebelion
by Krizzmaster
Summary: Durante la era de la gran purga Jedi, el cazador de recompensas Duncan Pierce recupera un artefacto del imperio con el cual es capaz de rastrear a los Jedis, junto a sus compañeros Eon el ultimo Teridax en existencia y Alana una joven padawan de la raza Twi'lek tras ser atacados por el imperio inician una aventura para reunir a los pocos Jedis que quedan y hacer frente al imperio
1. El Holocrón

Star Wars: Las Raíces de la Rebelión

Varios años han pasado desde la orden 66, los jedis sobrevivientes se han exiliado y escondido por toda la galaxia, el imperio crece poco a poco en poder y no tardará en conquistarlo todo, pero mientras existan jedis no lo conseguirán, se inicia la gran purga Jedi y el imperio crea un buscador de jedis y lo guarda en un holocrón, este artefacto tiene la lista de los sobrevivientes de la orden 66 y sus posibles ubicaciones….

Poco después de haber sido terminado y guardado un maestro jedi logra quitarselos y huye, el imperio decide poner una recompensa de 30000 créditos a quien pueda devolver el artefacto, esto atrae la atención de muchos cazadores de recompensas, en especial la de Duncan Pierce un cazador conocido por su habilidad para rastrear y recuperar objetos de gran valor además de una buena puntería y su compañero Eon el último Teridax en existencia conocido por ser un hábil piloto y un ingeniero de primera…

Estos dos logran dar con la ubicación del Jedi que robo el holocrón, el Jedi no está solo anda acompañado por su padawan, después de una gran batalla los cazadores logran matar al maestro Jedi, recuperar el holocrón y toman de prisionera a la padawan para entregarla al imperio….

Ya hacía tiempo que estábamos volando por el espacio, por fin veíamos El Ejecutor, la imponente nave insignia de Vader, treinta mil créditos por el Holocrón y quien sabe cuánto podríamos hacer con la Padawan, ya podía ver la buena vida que nos esperaba, pero también notaba la preocupación de mi compañero, por su forma de lagarto gigante uno realmente pensaría que sería una bestia feroz que no le teme a nada, ojala fuera así se preocupa demasiado por nada.

-Estás seguro de traer a la Jedi con nosotros Pierce? No tienes miedo de que use esa magia y aplaste la nave?- Me pregunto

-En primera, la Fuerza no es magia, segundo, no sé si lo notaste pero la Twi'lek tiene una trenza hecha de piedra de Silka, eso quiere decir que es una padawan no tiene el control de la Fuerza para aplastarnos y si pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría, piensa que si lo hace estaría tan muerta como nosotros, relajate Eon después de conseguir la recompensa la vendemos a ella al imperio y con los treinta mil créditos y lo que podamos sacar por ella podremos darnos la buena vida-

-No se compadre, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…-

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca del Ejecutor pedí permiso para aterrizar y solicite la presencia de Darth Vader, una vez aterrizamos en el hangar tome el holocrón y le pedí a Eon que trajera a la Twi'lek, cuando bajamos ya nos estaba esperando Darth Vader y junto a él un grupo de Stormtroopers, mientras mas nos acercabamos Vader empezaba a inspirarme miedo, pero si todo salía cómo debía estaríamos viviendo la buena vida pronto.

-Lord Vader me presento, soy el cazador de recompensas Duncan Pierce, el Teridax a mi lado es mi socio Eon, le traemos el holocrón por el cual pusieron recompensa, sobra decir que el Jedi puso resistencia pero logramos eliminarlo, además de capturar a su Padawan, la cual si la quiere yo creo que valdría unos cinco mil créditos y estoy siendo muy bueno, tenemos un trato?- Tal vez no debí de actuar tan confiado

Vader simplemente me miro, tomo el holocrón y ordenó que nos encerraran a mi y a mi socio, de la Padawan se encargaría él, los Stormtroopers empezaron a acercarse, forcejeamos lo que pudimos pero nuestras armas quedaron en la nave, fácilmente nos redujeron y nos llevaron a una celda, mi socio me vio con una cara de frustración

-No quiero decir te lo dije pero…. TE LO DIJE!- me gritó

-Tranquilo, yo siempre vengo preparado- dije mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaleco

-Perfecto, dime que tienes aunque sea unos detonadores térmicos, porque por el tamaño sé que no tendrás un arma decente-

-Bueno, veamos hay unos frascos de bacta…. Unas vendas…. y más frascos de bacta…- dije con desilusión

-Eso nos serviría si alguno estaría herido de muerte, pero no es el caso, así que te lo voy a preguntar… Cómo piensas sacarnos de aquí?- comentó un poco más enojado Eon

-Tranquilo, ya pensaré en algo, solo dame unos minutos…-

Más que pensar en una forma de salir, era meditar, ya sabía que debía hacer, pero no sabía si lo iba a lograr, el tiempo pasó y los Stormtroopers trajeron a la Twi'lek a nuestra celda, tenía heridas muy graves, quemaduras y golpes quien sabe lo que Vader le hizo, aún respiraba solo se había desvanecido, me dio pena y me sentí bastante culpable por ella, después de todo yo la entregue, use los frascos de Bacta, las vendas y lo que había en mi bolsa de primeros auxilios.

-Por qué haces eso?- preguntó mi socio

-Digamos que me siento culpable, además, puede sernos útil para el escape- respondí

-Entonces ya pensaste en cómo escapar?-

-Si y no, escapar de la celda es fácil, llegar a donde tienen el holocrón y nuestras cosas es lo difícil.-

Dicho eso y habiendo tratado las heridas más graves de la padawan, camine hasta la entrada de la celda y empeze a hacer ruido llamando al guardia, cuando este se acercó con pequeño movimiento de mi mano le ordene que nos liberara…

-Vas a dejarnos escapar….-

-Voy a dejarlos escapar….-

-Una vez que lo hagas, te vas a disparar…-

-Cuando lo haga, me voy a disparar-

Tras lo cual el Stormtrooper abrió la celda y sé disparo, tome el blaster y sé lo entregue a Eon y luego cargue a la Twi'lek en mis brazos, era más que seguro que revisaron nuestra nave y nos quitaron todo lo de valor, había que encontrar nuestras cosas y el holocrón, Eon iba abriéndonos paso revisamos varias habitaciones de la nave casi sin éxito, en una de las últimas habitaciones que revisamos estaban nuestras cosas, deje a la padawan a un costado y fui a agarrar mis dos pistolas blaster y el holocrón , también tome el sable de luz de la padawan, de camino a la salida de la habitación la Twi'lek se despertó empujando con la fuerza al suelo a Eon y usando la fuerza una vez más para quitarme el sable el cual ahora lo estaba apuntando hacia mí.

-Tranquila, sé que tuvimos un par de diferencias en el pasado, y no dudo que actualmente aún las tengamos, pero por ahora estamos en el mismo lado.- dije mientras levantaba las manos

-Ustedes mataron a mi maestro, no estamos en el mismo lado.- me contestó y empezó a acercarse con el sable

-Bien, arrancanos la cabeza si quieres, pero creeme cuando te digo tú maestro no estaría orgulloso de verte así, el lado oscuro no es una herramienta para una novata.

La padawan simplemente me miraba y se iba acercando cada vez más

-Piensalo bien, si nos matas ahora será capturada otra vez por el imperio, cure la mayoría de tus heridas, pero no todas, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es trabajar juntos y salir de esta nave, luego si aún tienes ganas puedes matarnos.-

La Twi'lek se detuvo y miró sus heridas, ya habían sanado en su gran mayoría.

"Soy Duncan Pierce, que me dices? Tregua?- le extendí la mano

La padawan guardo el sable de luz y acepto el apretón de manos, su nombre era Alana Vettri, ahora solo nos quedaba ir hacia el hangar y escapar, en el camino hacia el hangar tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con varios Stormtroopers, que si bien no opusieron mucha resistencia activaron la alarma, al llegar al hangar Darth Vader y un par de Stormtroopers nos estaban esperando, Eon y yo nos abrimos paso entre los troopers hasta nuestra nave T6, Alana sin embargo decidió enfrentar a Vader, era obvio que ella no era rival para el lord sith en poco tiempo logró desarmarla y la tiró al suelo preparándose para el golpe final, Eon y yo ya estábamos abordando la nave, no la podía dejar ahí, corrí lo más rápido que pude tome el sable de Alana y frene el golpe de Vader.

-Vamos grandote, es solo una padawan, sabes que no es rival para tí, qué tal un desafío más grande?- le dije

-Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunto Alana con un tono de miedo y desesperación

-Salvandote la vida, ahora corre ve a la nave, yo lo distraerse lo más que pueda.- le conteste y empezó mi combate contra Vader

El lord Sith era bastante fuerte, todos sus golpes precisos, me costaba seguirle el paso, no pude atacar ni una sola vez, me la pase defendiendo, no podía ver una abertura en sus ataques, al menos mi defensa era sólida y no conseguía golpearme, en un momento su ataque cesó.

-Aún espero el desafío del que hablabas.- me dijo

-Dame un respiro, estoy un poco oxidado, al menos agradece que aún estoy vivo para poder entretenerte.-

-Te lo diré solo una vez, ríndete y entrega el holocrón o sufre las consecuencias.-

-Creo que las sufrire me rinda o no.- y procedí a atacarlo

Di dos golpes rápidos a la izquierda y a la derecha pero logró bloquearlos, Vader usó la fuerza para empujarme y luego empezó a asfixiarme

-Espero esto te sirva de lección, nadie puede enfrentar al imperio.-

Ya sentía que era mi final, Vader empezó a estrangularme con más fuerza, para mi fortuna Eon desde la nave comenzó a disparar haciendo que el Lord Sith perdiera la concentracion y me soltara, aproveche que me soltó para correr y abordar la nave, en unos pocos segundos la T6 salió del hangar del Ejecutor, sin embargo las armas de este estaban empezando a apuntarnos.

-Eon activa el hyper espacio YA!.- Le ordene

-Hacia dónde?- pregunto bastante alarmado el Teridax

-A donde sea pero no tiene que quedar rastros de nosotros.-

Al pulsar un par de botones y switches saltamos al hyper espacio escapando por fin, habiendo pasado el momento de peligro Alana sé me acerco.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida… Dos veces, estoy en deuda contigo.- me dijo con un tono más calmado

-Ni lo menciones, creo que esto es tuyo.- le dije mientras le devolvía su sable

-No quiero interrumpir este momento pero…. Pierce me debes un par de explicaciones, como que diablos hiciste con el guardia y esa habilidad con el sable de luz.- Hablo Eon

-No es algo obvio lagartija? Tú amigo es un Jedi.- le contestó Alana

-Buen chiste niña, pero este tipo es la persona menos espiritual que conozco.-

-Será gracioso, pero ella tiene razón, aunque ya no soy un Jedi, hace tiempo abandoné la orden, son cosas del pasado que no quiero recordar.- interrumpí

-Bueno…. Mejor veamos qué contiene este holocrón y porque es tan valioso.- dijo Eon mientras lo activaba

La pequeña caja se abrió y reveló un mapa completo del universo, tanto el borde exterior cómo el borde interior aparecían.

-Por esto arriesgamos nuestras vidas? POR UN MALDITO MAPA?.- grito Eon

-Es más que eso, según mi antiguo maestro es un buscador de Jedis, solo hay que nombrar a uno y el artefacto marcará el planeta donde se esconde.- Comentó Alana

-Bien, ya le daremos un uso, vas a necesitar un maestro que te entrene niña, la mejor opcion será el maestro Yoda.- en lo que termine de nombrarlo el aparato sé activo mostrando un holograma del maestro y unos datos

NOMBRE: YODA

RANGO: MAESTRO

ESPECIE: DESCONOCIDA

ESTADO: VIVO

UBICACIÓN: DESCONOCIDA

-Eso no ayuda realmente.- dije con desilusión

-Además quien dijo que los voy a abandonar? Si, necesito un maestro pero no veo porque tú no podrías entrenarme?- Me pregunto al joven Twi'lek

-Porque ya no soy un Jedi, soy un cazador de recompensas y así me voy a quedar, quien mas podría entrenarte…? Ya sé, Obi Wan Kenobi.- una vez mas el artefacto sé activo

NOMBRE: OBI WAN KENOBI

RANGO: MAESTRO

ESTADO: VIVO

UBICACIÓN: DESCONOCIDA

POSIBLE UBICACIÓN: TATOOINE

-Peor sería nada, Eon dirige curso hacia Tatooine.- ordene

-De inmediato.- respondió mi socio y puso las coordenadas hacia Tatooine…


	2. Tatooine

Después de unas horas viajando, salimos del hiperespacio y frente a nosotros estaba Tatooine, sin embargo un par de cruceros imperiales estaba en frente nuestro.

-¿Crees que podamos pasar sin que nos detecten?- le pregunté a Eon

-Nope, pero podríamos pasar convertidos en una bola de fuego si uno nos llega a disparar.- comentó haciéndose el gracioso

-¿Esta nave no tiene modo furtivo?- pregunto Alana

-Es una vieja T6 de la república estas cosas fueron hechas para transporte no para infiltración, si, la he modificado para mejorar sus armas pero no pude ponerle un modo furtivo.- Respondió Eon

-¿Esta nave es mas rapida que los destructores estelares verdad?- Pregunte pensando en la forma de pasar

-Si, con mucha suerte lograran darnos un disparo si vamos a alta velocidad, aún así si nos disparan y nos dan estamos más que muertos.-

-El que no arriesga no gana, Eon máxima velocidad tenemos que llegar a Tatooine.- le ordene

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…- Respondió Eon antes de acatar la orden

Nuestra nave cruzó por el medio de los dos destructores que apuntaron sus torretas contra nosotros y empezaron a disparar, evadimos la mayoría de los disparos salvo uno que golpeó en uno de los propulsores de la nave, sin embargo aún seguimos en camino y sin ninguna falla grave, cuando entramos en la atmósfera de Tatooine y pensabamos que estabamos a salvo cazadores TIE empezaron a perseguirnos y a disparar, con un propulsor fallando Eon no podía hacer movimientos bruscos para evadir los disparos los cuales golpearon el segundo propulsor y dañaron severamente una de las alas haciendo que nuestra nave empezará a caer, nuestra T6 se estrelló en el desierto de Tatooine, la arena amortiguó el golpe si nos hubiéramos estrellado contra algo más duro probablemente habríamos explotado.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunte

-Un poco aturdida, pero bien.- me respondió Alana

-Si, yo estoy bien, pero dudo que esta T6 vuelva a siquiera soñar con volar…- Contestó el lagarto que estaba más preocupado por la nave que otra cosa.

-Entonces junten todo lo que crean importante, y salgamos, los TIE no sé irán hasta vernos muertos...- dije mientras tomaba dos pistolas blaster WESTAR-35.

Eon tomó su Rifle DC-15A, un par de bombas y un detonador remoto, Alana su sable de luz azul, adicionalmente yo tomé una mochila donde guardé el holocrón y dos pequeños objetos que pensé serían de utilidad a futuro, luego de tomar lo necesario salimos de la nave y empezamos a correr por el desierto para alejarnos, Eon antes de salir dejo un par de bombas.

-¿Por qué dejaste las bombas en la nave?.- le pregunto la Twi'lek

-Ya verás niña, quería mucho a esa nave pero una nave que no vuela solo tiene un uso.- Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa

Los TIE aterrizaron no muy lejos de la nave y los Stormtroopers descendieron a buscar sobrevivientes en lo que quedaba de la lanzadera T6, momento que Eon aprovecho para activar las bombas con el detonador remoto, la Lanzadera T6 explotó llevándose a algunos troopers con ella.

-Ahora nos persigue menos gente, voy a extrañar esa porquería, era vieja y tenía su buen par de fallas, pero funcionaba bien dentro de todo, allí terminan cinco años de viajes más los que haya tenido con los clones a los que se la saqué.- dijo el Teridax con pena

Seguimos nuestro camino a través del desierto, el movernos sé nos hacía complicado con tanta arena, además los Stormtroopers no habían parado la persecución, se habían equipado con pequeños jetpacks por lo cual lograron alcanzarnos fácilmente, en un momento estábamos rodeados por seis Stormtroopers fuertemente armados.

-Tiren sus armas y entreguen el holocrón.- ordenó uno de los soldados

Eran tres más que nosotros por lo que cualquier intento de matar a uno saldría en nuestra desventaja ya que no podíamos matarlos a los seis juntos, sé me ocurrió una idea, no era mi favorita porque era volver a algo que jure hace tiempo no regresar, pero no veía otra salida.

-Haganlo, no tiene sentido pelear una batalla que no podemos ganar.- dije mientras tiraba mis blasters

-PIERCE HAS ENLOQUECIDO?!

-Solo hazlo Eon, no hay de otra, tú también Alana.- dije

Eon soltó su rifle con un poco de rabia, sabía que no le iba a gustar pero por lo menos me siguio el juego, Alana estaba dudando.

-Solo hazlo niña, Pierce no es de los que se rinden fácil, algo tiene planeado.- le dijo Eon

Alana dio un gran suspiro y tiró su sable a la arena, yo descolgue la mochila que tenía y la deje cerca de los Stormtroopers

-El holocrón está en la mochila, llevenselo.- dije

-No creas que somos estúpidos, no vamos a arriesgarnos a otra explosión, abre esa mochila y danos el holocrón y sin trucos.- me ordenó el soldado

Antes de ir a hasta la mochila le dije a Alana que en cuanto la abra usará la fuerza para atraer por lo menos a tres hasta a mi, me acerque despacio y abrí la mochila, dentro de esta no solo estaba el holocrón también estaban dos sables de luz, nunca creí que volvería a usarlos, pero ya no me quedaba otra opción, ni bien los tome y me pare Alana atrajo a tres troopers contra mi, de un movimiento rápido active los sables y las hojas verde y azul cortaron a los tres, tome una posición defensiva y empeze a reflejar los disparos de los otros tres, mientras ellos se distrajeron conmigo Eon logró tomar su rifle y mató a dos mas, el ultimo intento cayó cuando uno de los disparos que hizo rebotó en uno de mis sables y le dio en la cabeza.

-Menos mal no creo que son estúpidos, SÉ que son estúpidos, pudieron tomar el holocrón e irse tranquilamente pero no, tenían que desconfiar, mejor sigamos el camino aún hay mucho que recorrer.- dije y retomamos la marcha

Caminamos por un buen par de horas y no parecíamos ir a ningún lado, lo único que sé veía en el horizonte era más arena, el recorrido no sería tan malo de no ser porque ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y para rematar desde que me vio usando los sables Alana sé me pego como garrapata y solo me tiraba preguntas, me estaba enloqueciendo de a poco.

-Cual estilo de sables prácticas? Es obvio que Jar'kai por el uso de dos sables, pero cuando enfrentaste a Darth Vader usaste solo el mio y no pude distinguir bien cual usaste, aunque por la postura defensiva podría ser Soresu y…- Decidí interrumpirla

-BASTA YA NIÑA, no soy un Jedi, ya no más y mientras menos me hables o preguntes será mejor!- le grite

-Perdón….. Solo quiero conocer un poco mas a mi nuevo amigo…- me respondió mirando hacia abajo

-Y quien dijo que somos amigos para empezar?- le conteste, Alana simplemente me miró y disminuyó el paso

Eon también disminuyó el suyo y se le acercó.

-No te sientas mal niña, Pierce es así cuando está enojado, ya sé le va a pasar, y si vas a venir con nosotros acostumbrate, yo llevo cinco años con el y somos cómo hermanos, no es así?-

-Pudrete nos dejaste sin nave.-

-Lo ves, tranquila ya sé le pasara.

-Gracias lagartija.- le dijo con una sonrisa

A lo lejos ya podíamos ver algo, no era algo que me gustara ver, eran incursores Tusken y venían enojados, les hicimos frente, pero ya estábamos cansados por recorrer el desierto, no íbamos a durar mucho, al poco tiempo quedamos acorralados, era nuestro fin, pero a lo lejos se escuchó un gran rugido con el cual los Tusken huyeron.

-Por favor diganme que ese rugido es de un animal tierno y bonito que no lastimaría a nadie.- dijo Alana un tanto asustada

-Me temo que no, eso es el rugido de un dragón Krayt… Ahora sí, estamos muertos…- Comentó Eon

-Tranquilos, solo lo hice para espantar a los Tusken.- un hombre se apareció llevaba una túnica con una capucha

Al quitarse la capucha lo pude ver bien, cabello castaño y barba, ojos azules, definitivamente era el maestro Obi Wan Kenobi, nos pidió que lo acompañaramos, lo seguimos hasta una pequeña casa, se veía cómo las descripciones que tenía de las casas de Tatooine pequeña por fuera, pero grande por dentro.

-Creí que era el único que sé escondía en Tatooine, aunque para ser sinceros a esta altura no creo que este lejos de ser uno de el único Jedi que quede. En fin, que los trae por aquí? porque es evidente que es la primera vez que vienen.- Dijo el maestro Jedi

-Realmente venimos por usted maestro Kenobi, y bueno también por una nave ya que la nuestra la tuvimos que hacer explotar.- le comente

-Nos conocemos? Nunca te dije mi nombre y aún así lo sabes.-

-Si, verá maestro, mi nombre es Duncan Pierce, soy un cazador de recompensas, el Teridax es mi socio, conseguimos recuperar un holocrón que tiene la función de buscar a los Jedis que sobrevivieron a la Orden 66, la Twi'lek se llama Alana Vettri, es una padawan y necesita un maestro y pensamos en usted.-

-Lo lamento, pero no estoy aceptando Padawans.- respondió el Maestro

-Me temo que no es una opción, la niña necesita un maestro que la entrene para hacer frente al imperio en un futuro.-

-Si te lo pones a pensar, tú tienes más oportunidad de hacer frente al imperio, además, siento que la chica estará mejor en tus manos.-

-No maestro, yo una vez consiga una nave mi socio y yo desapareceremos, es imposible hacerle frente al imperio y no soy un Jedi para entrenarla.

-Haces mal en tomar decisiones por los demás, escuchar a tus compañeros debes, veamos que tienen que decir.- Término Obi Wan y miro a Alana esperando que dijera algo

-Bueno, yo sinceramente creo que podríamos usar el holocrón para encontrar a los Jedi y atacar al imperio.- Dijo la Twi'lek

-Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado, estaríamos mandando a los Jedis al matadero, NADIE puede hacer frente al imperio.- conteste

-La idea de la padawan no es mala, solo su ejecución, en estos momentos no hay quien pueda hacerle frente al imperio porque le temen, lo ven como algo invencible y la esperanza en la galaxia se ha desvanecido, se necesita a alguien que les demuestre lo contrario, reformula tu idea padawan y dime qué deberían hacer?.-Dijo Obi Wan esperando la respuesta de Alana

-Se necesita esperanza en la galaxia, alguien que demuestre que el imperio no es invencible, y no podemos atacar directamente al imperio…. Entonces lo mejor que podríamos hacer es reunir a los Jedi e ir atacando puntos clave que controle el imperio, recuperando poco a poco los planetas más afectados por ellos.-

-Y así más personas se unirán a tu causa.- cerró la idea el maestro

-Me sigue pareciendo una idea estúpida, no vamos a llegar lejos si aún así reunimos un grupo de Jedis el imperio nos sobrepasa en un millón de stormtroopers.-

-Creo que el maestro tiene razón Pierce, tendrías que escucharnos un poco más y esta vez estoy con la niña, solo piensalo nuestra vida como cazadores de recompensa se acabó, el imperio puso precio a nuestras cabezas, van a intentar matarnos incontables veces y si tengo que elegir la forma en que me van a matar prefiero que sea combatiendo al imperio que huyendo.- interrumpió Eon

-BIEN, cómo quieran, diviertanse con el maestro Kenobi salvando a la galaxia, pero no me cuenten a mi, aprecio bastante mi vida gracias.- tras decir eso salí de la casa

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, todo tenía que salir mal hoy, es cómo si mi pasado me estuviera buscando, me vi forzado a usar la fuerza a usar los sables una vez más y ahora el destino me juega en contra una vez más, buscar jedis y hacer frente al imperio es una completa locura, mire mis sables y amargas memorias volvieron decidí ignorarlas, me quede afuera mirando los soles de Tatooine mientras se escondían, hasta que escuche una voz detrás mio.

-Puedo sentir que estás confundido.- Apareció el Maestro Obi Wan

-Cómo no estarlo con todo lo que me ha pasado este día.- le conteste

-Quiero que me escuches Duncan, por mucho que me gustaría poder ayudarlos no puedo, tengo una mision aqui en Tatooine y debo cumplirla, ellos dos solos no van a llegar lejos sin tí.

-No puedo acompañarlos, ya no soy lo que alguna vez fui, ellos necesitan un maestro Jedi no un cazador de recompensas que prefiere huir o un ex Jedi cuya conexión con la fuerza desapareció.- conteste con frustración

-Entonces busca recuperar tu conexión, está es tú aventura y recuerda el camino del éxito siempre es largo y este está lleno de obstáculos, pero siempre es digno recorrerlo hasta el final, te pido que lo pienses bien, luego puedes pasar a descansar, mañana los acompañare a la ciudad para que consigan una nave.- Tras lo cual volvió adentro

Me quedé mirando los soles unos minutos, pensando en lo que dijo Obi Wan, pensando en mi pasado, pensando en mi futuro, cada vez estaba mas confundido, al final decidí ignorar todo y volver a la casa, mañana podría pensar más tranquilo en lo que haré.


	3. La Guardia Sombra

Todos nos retiramos a dormir, a la mañana siguiente el maestro Kenobi nos llevó Bestine la capital de Tatooine, nos subimos a un deslizador terrestre V-19 y en cuestión de minutos estábamos en la ciudad, como temía estaba llena de imperiales, fuimos con cautela evadiendolo lo más que pudimos, Obi Wan nos llevó hasta el centro de Bestine, por donde sé mirara había locales de todo tipo.

-Me temo que debo dejarlos aquí, llamó más la atención de lo que ustedes creen, si siguen un par de metros al este llegarán a un taller no tiene perdida, ahí podrán conseguir una nave, que la fuerza los acompañe en su viaje.- tras lo cual el maestro se fue

Empezamos a caminar dirigiéndonos hacia donde Obi Wan nos dijo, las personas nos miraban continuamente, supongo que no es normal ver a un lagarto de dos metros, una twi'lek y un humano caminando juntos como si nada, los stormtroopers también nos observaban pero no hacían nada solo hablaban entre ellos, después de caminar un rato llegamos a un taller Obi Wan tenía razón no había forma de perderse era el único lugar con piezas de naves y droides tiradas en la entrada.

-Pierce, cuantos creditos tenemos?- Me pregunto Eon

-Con suerte llegaremos a mil quinientos, deberíamos de tener más pero nuestra última recompensa ni siquiera llegó a nuestras manos.- respondí

-Cómo haremos para pagar una nave? NI SIQUIERA NOS ALCANZA PARA EL ESQUELETO DE UNA!-

-Calmate Eon, ya nos la arreglaremos, ya sabes que regatear siempre fue mi especialidad.-

Entramos en el taller y me sorprendí por lo vacío que estaba, había naves desarmadas por todas partes y también unos cuantos droides astromecanicos, pero ninguna persona trabajando, de no ser porque un rodiano nos atendió hubiera pensado que no había nadie directamente

-Por fin la suerte le sonríe a Tanwa, Tanwa no tenía clientes desde hace tiempo, en que puede ayudarlos Tanwa?- nos preguntó bastante emocionado

-Estamos buscando comprar una nave, una del tipo carguero nos vendría bien, vamos a llevar un par de personas con nosotros y necesitaremos bastante espacio.- le dije

-Eso podría ser difícil, cómo pueden ver las naves de Tanwa no están en el mejor estado, los imperiales vienen cada tanto a quitarle dinero a Tanwa, Tanwa no puede pagarle a sus mecánicos y estos renuncian, Tanwa verá el inventario y les dirá si tiene una nave disponible.- El rodiano se fue al fondo y entró por una puerta

-Dijiste nosotros? Pensé que no querías acompañarnos.- habló la Twi'lek

-No te hagas ilusiones niña, solo será temporal, quiero asegurarme de que queden en buenas manos ustedes dos, admitámoslo sin mi lo mas probable es que les arranquen la cabeza.- conteste

-Si…. Claro…. Lo que digas…- comentó con un tono sarcástico

Al poco tiempo Tanwa volvió

-Tienen suerte, Tanwa tiene un nave de carga modelo HWK-290 lista para volar, le hace faltan algunas modificaciones, pero lo principal funciona serán veinte mil créditos.- dijo el rodiano

-Veras Tanwa…. Tenemos un problema, solo tenemos mil quinientos, crees que podría haber una forma en la que por un trueque podamos conseguir la nave?- le pregunté

-Ustedes no tienen nada que Tanwa quiera, Tanwa no puede aceptar tan poco, no podré mantener el local con tan poco y los imperiales volverán y las naves seguirán sin reparar, lo siento veinte mil es el mínimo.-

-Y qué tal si yo reparo tus naves? soy muy bueno con la tecnología y la mecánica, acepta los mil quinientos y yo repararé todas y cada una de tus naves volarán en poco tiempo.- dijo Eon

-Un trato interesante, Tanwa acepta, sí naves estar en buen estado Tanwa podrá venderlas y tendrá créditos para pagar mecánicos y a los imperiales

-Sabes, creo que también voy a reparar a algunos astromecanicos… Este sobre todo me está sacando de quicio.- agregó cuando un pequeño Droide modelo R4 P17 empezó a chocar con él constantemente antes de seguir su camino- Ok amigos, dejenme espacio que tengo mucho con lo que trabajar.-

Le preguntamos a Tanwa si tenía un lugar donde Alana y yo pudiéramos quedarnos hasta que Eon terminará, el rodiano nos llevó hasta la parte de atrás del taller, era un lugar al aire libre había un par de naves que parecían funcionales estacionadas, junto con la HWK-290 que pronto sería nuestra, supuse que es para que una vez se haga la compra despeguen y sigan su camino, era un lugar bastante amplio pensé que sería un buen lugar para intentar recuperar mi conexión con la fuerza, me senté a meditar unos minutos.

-Qué estás haciendo?-me pregunto Alana

-Que parece que hago? Estoy meditando, intento ver si puedo recuperar mi conexión con la fuerza, un jedi que no puede usarla no merece ser llamado jedi.- le respondí

-Pensé que no te interesaba ser llamado jedi-

-Y no me interesa, pero por cómo van las cosas veo que empezare a usar los sables mas seguidos y la fuerza es el complemento perfecto

-Interesante, y aunque creo que la fuerza te será de utilidad, sigo bastante interesada en ver tu habilidad con los SABLES!.- De un movimiento rápido la Twi'lek activó su sable y lo dirigió contra mí

-En serio? deberías de ser un poco menos obvia con tus intenciones niña.- logre parar el golpe y la aparte.- Si un duelo es lo que quieres, lo tendrás.-

Me levante y tome una posición básica del Ataru sosteniendo la espada a mi derecha y vertical al suelo, por su parte Alana optó por una postura más agresiva estaba agazapada preparándose para la carrera y sostenía el sable horizontal al suelo

-Juyo, hace tiempo no veía ese estilo, perfecto para el ataque y la defensa, además de que no necesariamente se necesita de un sable, es una forma de combate muy agresiva que pocos dominan, no creo que sea el indicado para tí.- Comente

-Y tú sin poder usar la fuerza dudo que el Ataru sea tu mejor opción.- Me contestó con una sonrisa.- casi preferiría que usarás tus dos sables, así por lo menos sería más entretenido.-

-No te confíes niña, cuales son las reglas del duelo?-

-El primero en inmovilizar al otro gana.- y cargó contra mí

* * *

Las horas pasaban y no parecía que fuera a terminar nunca, las naves no estaban en tan mal estado, pero de todas formas eran demasiadas y aún me faltaban los astromecanicos, justo cuando empecé a trabajar en ellos el rodiano me acercó un vaso de agua algo que agradecí porque hacía rato que no bebía algo y entonces me habló.

-Tanwa estar contento con tu trabajo, podría saber de qué especie eres? realmente no creo haber visto otro de tu tipo por aquí.- me dijo

-Y no creo que lo hagas, los Teridax dejamos de existir hace tiempo…..- comente

-Tanwa puede saber que paso?- me pregunto y no me pude negar a responder

-Cinco años ya, mi planeta se encuentra en lo más profundo del borde exterior, Tremore era un planeta muy verdoso y lleno de vida, mi especie los Teridax somos todos criaturas con forma de reptil y apariencia humanoide, había distintos clanes cada uno con sus especialidades, el mío era el segundo más fuerte y teníamos una gran habilidad para la mecánica y trabajar con la tecnología, cuando la guerra estalló los separatistas vinieron a ocupar nuestro planeta nos defendimos obviamente, luego vinieron los Jedis y sus clones y nos terminaron de ayudar, y llegó la Orden 66, los clones se rebelaron en contra de los Jedi, cómo nos habían ayudado decidimos proteger al maestro Quinlan Vos y a los demás Jedis que llegaron, pero los clones empezaban a superarnos y yo sabía cómo todo iba a terminar, decidí tomar la salida fácil encontré una vieja Lanzadera T6, la repare y escape de Tremore…. Una vez en el espacio fui testigo como uno de esos cruceros estelares daba un disparo directo contra mi planeta, de verde lleno de vida pude ver cómo quedó desierto y muerto, salté al hiperespacio y no mire hacia atrás.-

-Oh…. Tanwa no tenía idea, Tanwa lamenta haber traído tan feos recuerdos.- dijo el rodiano

-Nah, no te preocupes ya paso su tiempo, además aprendí que no hay que llorar por el pasado, solo seguir adelante, y si bien perdí a toda mi especie conocí a Pierce y desde hace 5 años somos inseparables y creeme soy más feliz viajando de un lado a otro que estando quieto en un solo lugar.- dije mientras terminaba con el último droide

Al poco tiempo entraron unos soldados imperiales, empezaron a exigirle dinero a Tanwa, este les pidió que le dieran una semana más, ya que recién había reparado las naves para venderlas, los stormtroopers exigían los créditos en el acto y cómo el rodiano no podía dárselos empezaron a romper todo…

-Yo pase toda la maldita mañana reparando esas naves y esos droides… Deténganse ahora o les va a ir mal…- los amenacé

-No te tenemos miedo lagartija, nosotros tenemos órdenes, y si queremos vamos a romper todo.- dijo uno de lo soldados mientras destruía uno de los droides

-Yo sé los advertí.- Eso último me hizo enfurecer

Eran solo tres stormtroopers con furia tire a uno al suelo y empecé a golpearlo, los otros dos se acercaron para quitarme de encima, uno lo golpee con mi cola y al otro alcance a darle un mordisco y luego le di un par de patadas, los troopers empezaron a correr y uno dijo que la guardia sombra se iba a enterar, eso asustó a Tanwa, nunca había visto a una persona tan asustada, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, podía escuchar el sonido de las espadas láser chocando afuera así que eso era una buena señal.

* * *

Alana era mas rapida de lo que había pensado, me era bastante complicado seguirle el ritmo, lo más molesto del Juyo es que no solo hace uso del sable de luz si no también del cuerpo y las patadas que pega esa niña son buenas, yo no me quedaba atrás, ataque un par de veces para recuperar terreno, si había un choque de sables casi seguro ganaba, sin embargo eso era complicado la twi'lek no se quedaba quieta, en un momento de distracción consiguió darme una patada y me tiró, dio un salto para terminar el duelo pero use la fuerza para sostenerla en el aire, la alegría no me duró mucho, perdí la concentración y Alana cayo arriba mío

-Por qué me soltaste? ni que fuera tan pesada.- me dijo un poco molesta

-Es lo que tú crees niña.- le respondí y los dos nos reímos

-Que bonito, yo rompiéndome el alma reparando las naves y los droides y ustedes divirtiéndose uno arriba del otro, cómo es eso justo?- salió Eon del taller

-N-No es lo que parece.- contestó Alana y se levanto rapidamente

-Tiene razón, solo practicabamos con lo sables de luz….Por cierto.- tome mi sable y lo puse a la altura del cuello de la distraída Twi'lek.- Yo gané.-

-Bueno lamento interrumpirlos pero… Tenemos un problema, digamos que accidentalmente hice enojar a unos stormtroopers y dijeron que la guardia sombra vendría.

-Accidentalmente?.- le pregunto Alana

-Si, digamos que saque mi mal genio y me excedí un poquito con la golpiza…. En fin el rodiano está muerto de miedo, me gustaría saber si están listos para hacer sus trucos, golpes y saltos espectaculares con sus palitos de luz?

En eso el rodiano salió corriendo del taller con unas cajas que subió a una pequeña nave

-Tanwa no se quedará esperando a la guardia sombra, vuelvo a mi planeta, ya no queda casi nada útil en el taller, creo que solo sobrevivió un droide R4 P17, Tanwa se los regala junto con la HWK-290, revisen si quieren el taller si es que queda algo se los obsequio como agradecimiento por intentar reparar todo…. Espero tengan suerte en su viaje y si algún día pasan por Rodia nos encontremos.- tras decir eso la nave despegó y se salió de Tatooine.

-No sé lo que sea la guardia sombra y definitivamente no quiero quedarme a averiguarlo, así que sería muy bonito si pudiéramos abordar la nave e irnos YA!- comentó Alana

Eon subió a la nave y empezó los preparativos para despegar, nos pidió a Alana y a mi que juntaramos todas las herramientas que encontremos, estuvimos llevando todo lo que había y parecía importante, unos cuantos cortadores de fusión, baterías, etc, una hora fácilmente paso y cuando estábamos a punto de despegar, la Guardia Sombra apareció detrás de esta unos Stormtroopers que traían un par de cubos que pusieron en el suelo y al activarlos funcionaron como rayo tractor impidiendonos despegar.

-Bueno…. Creo que no iremos a ninguna parte.- comentó Eon

-No les puedes disparar o algo?- pregunté

-Lo gracioso aquí es que las HWK no tienen armas, utilizan su diseño y velocidad para escapar de los combates, así que solo queda algo por hacer….- Dijo el Teridax mientras miraba mis sables

-Está bien…. Son un par de troopers y un tipo con ropa ridicula, que tan dificil puede ser?

La puerta de la nave se abrió y baje, los troopers apuntaron sus armas pero el guardia sombra les hizo una señal para que no interrumpierán, iba vestido con una larga túnica negra y un casco que le cubría por completo la cabeza, llamaba la atención la visera en forma de T de un color rojo sangre, sin embargo lo más llamativo y lo que me aterraba era el cetro con el que cargaba, sin decir nada lo tomo con sus dos manos y de la punta de arriba se desprende una hoja de luz roja.

-Una pica de luz, hacía tiempo que no las veía, tienes que ser muy bueno si quieres hacer frente a un usuario de dos sables, veamos si puedes seguirme el paso.- Dije mientras activaba mis dos sables

Sin pensarlo dos veces cargue contra el mis hojas azul y verde chocaron con la roja de la pica y a los pocos segundos nos separamos, volví a cargar contra él dando un golpe horizontal con un sable y luego di un giro de 360° para atacar con el otro sable y repetir el primer golpe, la guardia sombra bloqueo el primero y evadio los otros dos, habiendo tomado distancia extendió su mano derecha y lanzó los famosos rayos de la fuerza, cruzando en forma de X mis sables logre frenar los rayos, después de eso dio un gran salto y dio dos rápidos golpes con la pica, el primer golpe logre evadirlo el segundo me rozó el brazo izquierdo, empecé a sentir el ardor por el golpe pero decidí continuar con mi ataque, usando los movimientos básicos del Jar'Kai dando una sucesión de golpes con un sable y usando el otro como una extensión del primer ataque o para defender, la guardia sombra era mas rapida de lo que pensaba, bloqueaba todos mis golpes y hasta tenía momentos para contraatacar, en su último contraataque cargo con la pica directo para impalarme, logré hacerme a un costado y alze los dos sables para dar un fuerte mandoble el cual intentó bloquear, al hacerlo soltó la pica de luz momento que aproveché para darle una patada y empujarlo al suelo, solo para asegurarme de que no pudiera recuperarse me concentré e intente usar la fuerza, logre elevarlo unos metros, solo me quedaba rematarlo.

Detrás mío escuche una serie de disparos, los Troopers abrieron fuego, solo esperaba sentir el ardor de los disparos en mi espalda, pero no llegó ninguno, al darme vuelta pude ver a Alana con su sable luz en alto.

-No pensaste que realmente te iba a dejar toda la diversión, ¿verdad? Terminalo, yo te cubriré la espalda.- me guiño el ojo y luego saltó a atacar a los Stormtroopers

Mire directo al guardia sombra, sin pensarlo dos veces apunte el sable de mi mano derecha hacia el y concentrandome tire mi brazo izquierdo hacia atrás usando la fuerza para atraerlo hacia mi y terminar siendo empalado por mi sable, apague mis dos sables y el cuerpo del guardia sombra se desplomó al suelo, di un gran respiro y me dirigí a ver cómo le iba a la twi'lek y tal como esperaba, los troopers estaban a sus pies, muertos…. Solo quedaba desactivar los cubos y tras hacerlo subimos a la nave.

-Estuvieron grandiosos los dos ahí abajo, sobre todo tú Pierce, nunca te vi usar los sables para combatir de esa manera…. Ahora que lo pienso nunca te vi usar un sable de luz….- Comento mi socio

-Además, de a poco pareces estar recuperando tu conexión con la fuerza, y no sé te olvide agradecer.- habló la joven padawan

-No tientes a la suerte niña, solo me salvaste una vez, yo te salvé dos, tus heridas y luego Vader, aún no estamos a mano y estamos lejos de que yo te deba la vida.- respondí con una sonrisa

-Será un viaje largo, aún puedes salvarte varias veces más…. Me alegra de que decidas acompañarnos.- La twi'lek me dio un abrazo

-Muy bien…. Esto es bonito y tal…. Pero ya te dije que no te ilusiones, esto es solo temporal.- dije mientras la apartaba

-OK por fin llegó la hora de abandonar este desierto, cuál será nuestro primer destino?- Pregunto Eon mientras encendía la nave para despegar

-Nar Shaddaa, no creo encontremos ningún Jedi ahí, pero será un buen lugar para poder buscar información de los movimientos del imperio y pensar bien a qué sector ir a buscar a nuestros futuros aliados, además podrás modificar esta nave y ponerle las armas que le hacen falta.- dije y la nave despego.


	4. Un Misterioso Enemigo

Cuando llegamos al espacio una vez más nos encontramos con los destructores imperiales, la HWK era mucho mas rapida, si bien nos vieron y empezaron a disparar, no consiguieron darnos como la última vez estando alejados ya saltamos al hiperespacio con destino a Nar Shaddaa.

-Tendremos unas horas de viaje, tenemos tiempo para descansar y pensar que vamos a hacer.- Comentó mi socio

-No hay mucho que pensar, una vez en Nar Shaddaa te encargas de modificar esta nave para que este funcional, mas de lo que ya está, ya sabes agregale armas y cualquier cosa que consideres útil.- Le dije

-Y mientras Eon hace eso, ¿qué haremos nosotros?- preguntó la Twi'lek

-Buscar información, tenemos que saber bien los movimientos del imperio y los planetas más afectados, los que aún no han sido conquistados y luego vemos si algún Jedi se esconde en esos planetas.-

-Es un buen plan, pero tengo una pregunta Pierce…. ¿De donde sacaremos los créditos para que yo compre y haga las mejoras?-

-De eso puedes quedarte tranquilo socio, en la mochila donde tengo el holocrón también tengo algo que podemos vender por una buena cantidad, ahora si me disculpan, creo que iré a descansar un rato el combatir a la guardia me dejó agotado, además aún me arde un poco el brazo izquierdo.-

Decidí retirarme, me fui hasta el fondo de la nave donde estaban las habitaciones, básicamente solo era una cama y una pequeña mesa, me recosté y cerré los ojos unos minutos intentando concentrarme, meditar, recuperar un poco más mi conexión con la fuerza, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más sentía que me acercaba, en mi cabeza resonaban las palabras de mi maestro explicando cómo funcionaba la fuerza, poco a poco la sentía fluir dentro mío una vez más.

Hasta que amargos recuerdos del pasado llegaron a mi cabeza, imágenes de ese horrible día empezaron a volver, Falon... Kayleen… Amigos que ya no volveré a ver… Tras esos amargos recuerdos solo oscuridad quedo y desde esa misma oscuridad una figura emergió, era un humano con algunas partes mecánicas, tenía el cabello algo largo y lacio, su cara no la podía ver, llevaba una máscara parecida a los respiradores usados por los Keldor.

-Por fin te encuentro…. Seis años buscandote… La hora de mi venganza por fin ha llegado.- Tras decir esas palabras activó un sable de luz de doble hoja y me ataco.

Eso me devolvió a la realidad, me quedé sentado en la cama unos minutos intentando entender ¿qué fue eso?, ¿quién era?, ¿a qué se refería con seis años buscándome?, no pude conseguir la respuesta a ninguna pregunta.

Decidí levantarme e ir hasta la cabina principal a reunirme con los demás, para mi sorpresa solo estaba Eon que estaba durmiendo en su asiento.

-Vaya piloto, vas a hacer qué nos estrellemos con algo.- alze la voz para despertarlo

-YO JURO QUE NO FUE MI CUL… Oh Pierce eres tú, me asustaste socio, pensé qué podía descansar los ojos unos minutos, total aún falta para llegar, además R4 se está encargando, un astromecánico es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, puede ayudarme a mantener la nave funcionando y además ni molesta.- comentó mientras me señalaba al pequeño droide rojo

El droide solo hizo unos cuantos sonidos de alegría, supongo estaba feliz por estar con nosotros

-No molesta principalmente porque no entiendo nada de lo que me dice… Pero sé lo ve feliz.- Dijo con una sonrisa el lagarto

-¿Y Alana?- Tuve curiosidad

-Al igual que tú y yo sé fue dormir, ¿cómo cambian las cosas verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté

-Un día atrás, éramos cazadores de recompensas, y ella quería arrancarnos la cabeza, ahora los tres estamos juntos con una misión en común, muy distinto de nuestro plan original de darnos la buena vida.

-La fuerza actúa de maneras extrañas amigo, uno nunca sabe lo qué le espera.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Si te soy sincero prefiero esto a nuestro plan original.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y luego Eon volvió a hablar

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-Espero no te moleste…. ¿Por qué abandonaste la orden y te volviste un cazador de recompensas?

-Eon…. ¿Cuál fue la condición nuestra cuando nos volvimos socios?.- le pregunté

-Tú haces los tratos y no hablar de nuestro pasado… Pero aún así sabes mas de mi qué yo de tí, aún así respeto tu decisión si no me lo quieres decir.

-Gracias, algún día quizás te lo diga, pero de momento no estoy de humor para recordar, solo dejemos en que abandone la orden por huir del pasado, es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora.-

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, pasaron un par de minutos y por fin salimos del hiperespacio, le dije a R4 que despertara a Alana en lo que Eon y yo aterrizamos la nave, cómo esperaba Nar Shaddaa aún no estaba en control del imperio, tendrían que estar locos si pensaban invadir un planeta lleno con la peor escoria de la galaxia.

-Ah, la belleza de la fetidez y decadencia de la vida desesperada…. Es como estar en casa verdad, Pierce.- Suspiro Eon

-Tenía entendido qué Nar Shaddaa era conocida como la pequeña Coruscant… Evidentemente quienes la llaman así nunca pusieron un pie en Coruscant.- comentó Alana

-Y creeme, se pone peor, hay que agradecer a quien buscamos está en la parte más decente.- Le conteste a Alana.

Tome mi mochila, le ordene a R4 qué sé quedará en la nave y emprendimos nuestro camino, Nar Shaddaa no había cambiado en nada, las ciudades seguían iguales, los criminales se asomaban en cada esquina, y por supuesto, cazadores de recompensa, por todos lados.

-¿No tienen miedo de que nos reconozcan y nos entreguen al imperio? después de todo esto está infestado de gente que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.- Alana se iba acercando cada vez más a mi como escondiéndose

-No me digas qué tienes miedo, tranquila niña, no lo van a hacer, no somos los únicos con problemas con los imperiales, si nos llegan a vender, ellos también se estarían vendiendo, estamos a salvo.- le respondí

-¿Y a donde estamos yendo?- se separó un poco de mi.

-Buscamos a un amigo nuestro, veras cuando po razón, no sé logra cobrar la recompensa, todos acuden a Ronald Grelb, es un comerciante con contactos por toda la galaxia, tú le ofreces el objeto que no pudiste entregar, el te lo compra por un precio considerable y luego vende ese objeto para recuperar el dinero invertido.- Respondió Eon

-Y por lo que vamos a vender no te preocupes, lo tengo aquí en la mochila, sé qué sacaremos bastante por esto, una vez tengamos los créditos dejaremos que Eon trabaje en la nave y tú y yo buscaremos la información que necesitamos.

Alana ya sé veía más tranquila, estuvimos caminando por un buen rato, pronto llegamos a un edificio bastante grande, no era tan alto como los rascacielos pero aún así era más grande que los bares y pequeños comercios del lugar, cuando entramos un hombre bastante alto, calvo, con algunas cicatrices en la cara y barba nos recibió.

-Duncan, mi buen amigo, ha pasado tiempo, cómo te encuentras?.- sé acercó y me dio un abrazo

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Ron, veo que el negocio ha crecido bastante desde la última vez.

-Cómo no tienes ni idea, tengo mis propios recolectores por toda la galaxia buscando tesoros para mi, también una bóveda para los objetos y mis propios guardaespaldas en caso de que un cliente no esté muy contento con los resultados y me quieran matar.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Me alegro bastante por tí amigo, ahora hablemos de negocios.- Cuando escucho eso la sonrisa de Ron se hizo más grande aún

-Perfecto, ¿qué tienes para mí?

-Dame un minuto y ya veras, ¿Alana quieres ayudarme a sacarlo de la mochila? Es algo pesado.

La Twi'lek se acercó, abrí la mochila y juntos empezamos a buscar, lo que ella no sabía era que buscábamos, no tenía muchas cosas en mi mochila más allá de algunos suministros de primeros auxilios, el holocrón y un par de esposas magnéticas, cuando las encontré tomé rápido las manos de Alana y se las puse, luego me levanté y puse mi mano en su boca para que no hablara.

-¿Qué te parece ella?- Mire a Ron

-PIERCE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!.- Empezó a gritarme Eon

-Yo soy quien hace los negocios, no quiero oír ninguna queja socio.- le dije

-Si, no quiero que nos arruines el negocio, Brukt, Karden, acompañen a mi amigo hasta la salida

En eso aparecieron dos Houks y tomaron a Eon de los brazos.

-No hace falta, sé dónde queda la salida, esto no termina aquí Pierce…- Mi socio se liberó de los dos Houks y caminó hacia afuera bastante furioso

-Y bien, ¿qué me puedes ofrecer por ella?- Agarre lo más fuerte que pude a Alana para que dejara de forcejear

-Bien, déjame ver qué tenemos aquí, primero que nada es una Twi'lek hembra, con eso ya tienes bastantes créditos a tú nombre, es joven y bien desarrollada por lo qué veo, los Lekkus son largos le llegan hasta la cintura, debo de decirlo Duncan conseguiste una mina de oro aquí.- Dijo tras revisar a Alana

-Y las sorpresas no terminan, no solo la tengo agarrada para que no pelee, le estoy tapando la boca porque es una Jedi y no queremos que use sus trucos mentales en nosotros..- le comente, la cara de Ron cambio a sorpresa.

-Eso…. Es bueno…. Cierra bastante mis oportunidades de vender, pero tengo gente interesada… Aunque…. Qué diablos hacemos trato, ¿qué te parecen treinta mil créditos?

-Me parece perfecto.-Ron chasqueo los dedos y unas Rattataki vinieron y sé llevaron a Alana y recibí mi paga. -Por cierto Ron…. Si me entero que tú o alguno de los tuyos le pone un dedo encima, voy a volver y no estarás feliz de verme.-

-Tranquilo Duncan, yo nunca haría o permitiría que algo le pase, su valor podría reducirse y no pienso dejar que eso suceda.

Una vez fuera me encontré con Eon, estaba bastante molesto.

-Aquí tienes, treinta mil créditos, gastalos en las mejoras para la nave.- le entregue la bolsa con los créditos.

-No pienso usar esto, está manchado con tu traición.- me dijo enfadado

-Oh vamos socio, necesitamos el dinero y lo sabes.

-Pero hay otras formas, esto fue bajo hasta para tí, la niña nos perdonó la vida y nos ayudó a salir del ejecutor y te salvó la vida en Tatooine, ¿y así es cómo le pagas? .- El lagarto se acercó y me tomó del cuello

-Tr-Tranquilo Eon…. Suéltame por favor.- El teridax me libero.- Amigo tú lo dijiste, es bajo hasta para mí, no te preocupes tengo un plan, no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase, ahora por favor tomas los créditos y haz las mejoras a la nave, si todo sale como yo quiero vamos a necesitarla en las mejores condiciones posibles.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… Confiaré en tí, pero cómo vuelvas a hacer algún plan de estos sin consultarme vas a tener problemas

Eon tomó los créditos y también le dí el holocrón, pensé que estaría más seguro con el y R4 en la nave que conmigo, por mi parte decidí dar una vuelta por la parte baja de Nar Shaddaa, tras caminar un rato llegue a un bar conocido, el dueño era un Besalisk que tenía contactos por toda la galaxia, si querías información con el tenías que hablar, entre y me senté en la barra esperando ser atendido, al rato apareció Trexor Dannex, a pesar de que los Besalisk pueden parecer amenazantes por su tamaño y los cuatro brazos son muy amistosos y Trexor no era la excepción.

-Duncan Pierce, hacía tiempo que no venías amigos, ya pensé que habían comprado la recompensa por tu cabeza, sobre eso dime qué solo es un rumor que mis hombres escucharon

-Por desgracia no, pero no te preocupes, no me van a matar tan fácil, ¿tú cómo has estado amigo?

-Bien, bien, aunque con el imperio dando vueltas mis hombres no pueden trabajar tranquilos y no puedo conseguir la información buena.- Me comentó algo triste

-Justo de eso quiero hablar contigo, ¿qué sabes del imperio?

-¿Qué no sé es una pregunta mejor? En específico ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Cuales son los planetas menos afectados?

-En estos momentos yo diría que el borde exterior es donde menos poder tienen, pero no tardaran en conquistarlo, incluso temo por este basurero llamado Nar Shaddaa, aunque tengo entendido que en planetas muy hostiles como Felucia no hay rastro de los imperiales.

-¿Sabes si hay gente que le quiere hacer frente?

-De haberla la hay, pero todos tienen mucho miedo como para enfrentarlos…. Aunque el maestro Kota está armando un grupo para hacerle frente.

-¿Conoces al maestro Rahm Kota?

-Claro, durante las guerras clon el venía y me pedía que consiguiera mercenarios para formar su ejército personal, y durante este último tiempo sigue llamandome para ver si hay gente que quiere hacer frente al imperio pero…. No he tenido suerte, como dije todos le tienen miedo.

-Para tu suerte tengo informacion que te vendrá bien a tí y al maestro, contacta con el y dile que Ronald Grelb tiene capturada y lista para vender a una jedi.- le dije con una sonrisa, parecía que mi plan iba más rápido de lo que espere

-Está bien, pero sabes qué Kota es capaz de arrancarle la cabeza Ron, yo pense que eran amigos.- me dijo algo preocupado

-Solo son negocios, lo que le pase a él no es de mi incumbencia, contacta con Kota, dile eso y si te pregunta por detalles, es una Twi'lek mujer de color azul, un metro sesenta de altura y tiene una trenza hecha de piedra de Silka, y no me menciones, no necesito involucrarme.

-Yo me encargo Duncan, confía en mí.- tras lo cual Trexor se retiró a la parte de atrás del bar

Me retiré a una mesa en una esquina del bar y mientras hacía tiempo para comunicarme con Eon decidí volver a cerrar los ojos unos minutos para meditar, respire ondo y me concentré, poco a poco sentía la fuerza fluyendo no solo en mi si no en cada persona del bar, podía sentir todo a mi alrededor, pero no todo era bueno, una presencia oscura me sacó de mi concentración, abrí los ojos y mire en la dirección donde la sentí, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar fui empujado con la fuerza a través de una ventana, me levanté rápidamente y divise a mi atacante era el enmascarado de mi visión.

-Por fin te encuentro…. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Seis? ¿Siete años quizás? No importa hoy cobraré mi venganza.- Activo su sable de luz mostrando una hoja roja como la sangre

-Creeme que no tengo idea de lo qué me estás hablando, pero no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.- le dije

-No permitiré que escapes, no me importa que no me recuerdes, hoy acabaré contigo, te defiendas o no, no importa yo no sigo el codigo de los Jedi, ya no… Defiendete!- El enmascarado activo la segunda hoja de su sable y cargo contra mí

Active mis dos sables y frene el golpe, sea quien sea este tipo no me iba a dejar ir así de facil, no me quedaba otra más que combatir….


	5. Reunion

Cuando frene el primer golpe aparte al enmascarado, este atacó de nuevo dando un golpe con el sable el cual logre bloquear y luego dando un salto para patearme en la espalda, me levanté rápidamente y busque atacar, pero al segundo que me acerqué el enmascarado junto sus dos manos las llevo para atrás y luego rápidamente hacia adelante liberando los rayos de la fuerza comprimidos en una pequeña esfera de fuerza, logré evadirla pero el enmascarado abrió sus manos liberando rompiendo la esfera y liberando los rayos.

El choque eléctrico que sentí me dejó tendido en el suelo, el enmascarado se acerco hacia mi. intente levantarme y ponerme en guardia, pero sentía el cuerpo completamente dormido.

-Patético… Hace tiempo me diste un gran desafío, ahora no eres capaz siquiera de soportar un golpe.- Me dijo mientras se agachaba y ponía a mi altura

-Por favor… No sé quién eres, ni de qué me hablas…. ¿No crees qué podrías perdonarme la vida?

-Tú no me la perdonaste tiempo atrás…. ¿Por qué debería yo?- se puso de pie y alzó su sable para el golpe final

Cerré los ojos esperando el final, para mi fortuna el enmascarado se detuvo cuando Trexor y unos gamorreanos sosteniendo unas armas blaster

-No sé quién seas o qué quieres de mi amigo, pero cuando lo empujaste por MI ventana, lo hiciste personal, ¿sabes cuanto me cuesta mantener el lugar cuando los mercenarios se hacen los idiotas y me piden que cargue todo a su cuenta?- dijo Trexor

-No quiero ningun problema con ustedes, no tiren sus vidas por defender a este inutil.- dijo el enmascarado

Aproveche que se distrajo y aún algo aturdido me levante, active mis sables y lo ataque, el enmascarado fue mas rapido y sé anticipo mi movimiento bloqueando mis dos sables, me dio una patada y se dio la vuelta para bloquear los disparos qué Trexor y los Gamorreanos, en unos movimientos rápidos puso fuera de combate a los Gamorreanos y estuvo a punto de matar a Trevor pero logre usar la fuerza para atraer al enmascarado hacía mi.

-Tú pelea es conmigo, Trexor deja que yo me encargue.- le dije y el Besalisk simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su bar, los gamorreanos lo siguieron al poco tiempo

-Tú eres mi único objetivo.- tras decir eso el enmascarado lanzó los rayos de la fuerza de manera normal esta vez

Bloquee los relámpagos con mis sables y ambos empezamos a caminar hacia el otro, cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca dejó de usar los rayos y volvió a activar su sable de luz doble y comenzó a girar alrededor suyo, con uno de mis sables lo ataque y los dos sables chocaron, el enmascarado dio un salto para ponerse detrás mío, me anticipé a su movimiento y rodé por el suelo en lo que él daba el salto y los dos quedamos frente a frente otra vez.

-Tengo que admitirlo, eres bueno, ¿crees que podrías decirme tu nombre? A lo mejor así te recuerdo.- comente con una sonrisa

-Yo no tengo nombre…. Soy una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui…. Todo gracias a tí y por eso debes morir.- me contestó

-Me das demasiado crédito, bueno si eres una sombra tendré que llamarte "Shadow", ¿Qué te parece?- bromee

El enmascarado no dijo nada y me ataco di un movimiento rápido a mi derecha y luego hice una barrida para tirarlo al suelo, una vez ahí me paré arriba suyo y me prepare para acabarlo, el uso la fuerza para empujarme y se puso de pie una vez más.

-Parece que el verdadero combate está por empezar

-¿Qué puedo decir? Solo necesitaba calentar.- comente con una sonrisa

El combate siguió, el enmascarado avanzó dando golpes con el sable de luz doble, yo fui bloqueando los ataques, me sentía como si enfrentara a Darth Vader otra vez, no podía ver una abertura en sus ataques solo lograba defenderme, poco a poco fui retrocediendo y perdiendo terreno, terminamos enfrentándonos en un pequeño puente, después del último choque de nuestras armas nos separamos nuevamente.

-No voy a perder más tiempo con esto, es hora de terminar.

El enmascarado utilizar la fuerza y me arrojó del puente, sin pensarlo mucho apague mis sables y me prepare para la caída, una vez toque el agua me sumergí unos cuantos metros, era mucho más profundo de lo que parecía, una vez me recupere intente salir nadando pero algo más cayó al agua y llamó mi atención, era pequeño, esférico y una pequeña luz roja titilaba, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que era un detonador térmico, nade lo más rápido que pude en dirección opuesta, la bomba explotó y la onda expansiva me empujo, logre salir a flote y llegar a tierra, estaba demasiado aturdido por la explosión y el agua que había tragado, solo podía ver una figura acercándose y luego me desvanecí.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en el bar de Trexor nuevamente, al parecer el me sacó del río y me trajo de vuelta, pregunte que paso con el enmascarado, me dijo que desapareció una vez tiró el detonador térmico, también me dijo que el maestro Kota había llegado y se dirigía a lo de Ron, al menos mi plan seguía en camino, le agradecí a Trexor, tome mis cosas y me retire.

Fui corriendo hasta el hangar buscando a Eon, solo encontré a R4 que me guió hasta la nave donde se encontraba mi socio.

-Pierce, llegaste justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar con la HWK, ven mira todas las mejoras.- Mi socio emocionado me tomo por el brazo y me dio un tour por las mejoras que hizo

-Mira, estaciones de batallas, le he puesto las mejores armas que pude conseguir, son torretas manuales, no pude conseguir las automáticas, pero creeme la potencia láser de estas son las mejores.

-Muy bonito Eon, necesito.- El lagarto me interrumpió

-También le puse un modo furtivo, acompañado con la excelente velocidad de la nave nadie podrá detectarnos, eso sí no podremos usar alguna función principal como el hiperespacio o las armas mientras estamos en modo furtivo y tiene un total de 5 minutos para recargarse una vez usado.

-Eon escúchame un minuto.- nuevamente me volvió a interrumpir

-R4 y yo estuvimos trabajando en esto mucho tiempo, al ser una nave de carga tenía una bodega grande, R4 y yo logramos eliminar gran parte de la bodega y aumentamos el número de pasajeros de seis a diez y la bodega aún tiene una capacidad de carga de doscientas unidades.

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunté cansado de ser interrumpido

-Nope, aquí viene la mejor parte, cómo vamos a ser varios y no creo que la cabina de los pilotos tengan espacio para todos, decidí hacer esta sala de reuniones, muestrale R4.

R4 hizo unos pequeños sonidos de alegría y se movió hasta una esquina donde había una entrada circular codificada especialmente para los droides astromecanicos, el droide se conectó a la entrada y después de unos segundos del centro de la sala se elevó una mesa rectangular con varias sillas y en el centro un reproductor holográfico donde el holocrón estaba conectado.

-No te preocupes el holocrón puedes retirarlo cuando quieras, pero lo deje conectado para poder activarlo inmediatamente y buscar nuestro próximo objetivo, incluso le puse una mini nevera en aquella esquina, en fin ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece genial socio… ¡PERO CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!.- Grite

-Ok tranquilo compadre, si querías hablar lo hubieras dicho

-De no ser porque estoy apurado te golpearía… En fin pon a mover esta nave hasta la tienda de Ron antes de que lo maten y perdamos a Alana.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? explica en lo que pongo a funcionar esto.

En unos minutos la HWK empezó a despegar del hangar y tomamos dirección hacia el sector de Ron

-Explica lo de que mataran a Ron y perdemos a Alana, YA!

-Tranquilo socio, si llegamos a tiempo no pasara nada, veras mi plan era llamar la atención del maestro jedi Rahm Kota, conociendolo bien al enterarse de que Ron tenía una jedi vendría a buscarla, tuve suerte de encontrarme con Trexor que conoce a Kota y le paso la info, el problema es que Kota no está por pagar, va a matar a Ron más que seguro, trabajara con mercenarios pero también tiene sus límites, si "rescata" a Alana, se la llevara y la vamos a perder y creeme despues de la manera en que la vendí, la niña nos va a mandar al frente hablara del holocrón y lo que hice, ya con eso estaremos en la mira de Kota y creeme, sera nuestro fin.- comente

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?, no tengo lugar donde aterrizar.- pregunto Eon

-Mantenla en modo furtivo, yo bajaré y me encargare.

Al poco tiempo llegamos, Eon dejo la HWK en modo furtivo como le ordene y yo salte de la nave. Como me temía Kota ya había llegado, Ron tenía agarrada a Alana y apuntando un blaster a su cabeza

-Ni un movimiento más Jedi o voy a matarla…. Ah Duncan, amigo dame una mano aquí con esta peste.- dijo Ron

-Ron, yo ¿qué te dije? le pones un dedo encima y no estarías feliz de verme, y tienes todo tu brazo alrededor suyo y para rematar estas poniendo en peligro su vida.- lo mire seriamente

Kota no me presto atención y Ron no parecía querer ceder, di un gran suspiro, cerré los ojos y use la fuerza para atraer el blaster a mi y mientras ésta venía a mi active uno de mis sables y lo partí a la mitad, Alana aprovechó la confusión para escapar de Ron se acerco hasta Kota que con su sable corto las esposas.

-Alana atrapala.- Tire mi segundo sable hacia la Twi'lek y luego me pare junto a Kota y Alana- Es bueno verlo vivo maestro Kota.- comente

-El sentimiento NO es mutuo muchacho.- me dijo

-De no ser porque me has salvado una vez más usaría este mismo sable para matarte.- comento algo molesta Alana.

-Si…. ¿Creen los dos que podrían bajar un poquito a sus ganas de matarme? estoy viendo que tenemos un problema mayor.

Los empleados de Ron empezaron a llegar y rodearnos, había especies de toda la galaxia fuertemente armadas, y nosotros solo éramos tres, Ron también parecía unirse al combate al activar un sable de Luz, el de Alana, de nuevo el se confio y Alana logró quitárselo con la fuerza y me devolvió mi sable.

Ron dio la orden de disparar y cuando los tres nos pusimos en guardia para bloquear los disparos, un laser hizo volar a una gran cantidad de los hombres de Ron, la HWK salió del modo furtivo y empezó a disparar, Eon abrió la compuerta y di la orden de abordar la nave.

-QUE NO ESCAPEN, SIGAN DISPARANDO!- Ordenó Ron..- No creas que voy a olvidar esto Duncan Pierce hoy has hecho un terrible enemigo.

-Empieza a hacer fila porque no eres el unico que me quiere muerto últimamente.- hice una señal de despedida y cerré la compuerta.

Eon estaba disparando las armas mientras que R4 estaba conectado así que a él le ordene que nos sacará de aquí, el droide hizo unos sonidos y la HWK salió de Nar Shaddaa. una vez en el espacio Eon retomó los controles de la nave, Alana se acercó a mi me dio una cachetada.

-Es justo, me lo merezco.- dije mientras ponía mi mano en mi mejilla

La Twi'lek levantó su mano para golpearme nuevamente pero el maestro Kota la detuvo.

-Con uno es suficiente, no dejes que esta rabia momentánea te consuma, recuerda "No existe la emoción, sólo existe la paz".- dijo el maestro recitando la primer parte del código Jedi

-Tienes suerte de que yo si este orgullosa de llamarme jedi y siga el código.- me dijo la Twi'lek aún enojada

-Que bonito es reencontrarse con los amigos, ahora ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente objetivo?-Pregunto Eon

-Antes de siquiera ir a alguna parte exijo una explicación a todo esto.- ordenó el maestro Jedi

Di un gran suspiro y procedí a contarle todo lo que había sucedido a Kota, desde el holocrón hasta el plan para hacer frente al imperio.

-Entonces lo mejor será dirigirnos a mi escondite, pon rumbo a Alderaan.- dijo el maestro

-¿Alderaan? Ese planeta es parte del imperio, ahí vive el senador imperial Bail Organa, seremos historia una vez pongamos un pie ahí.- Comente

-Bail Organa, Mon Mothma y otros senadores imperiales dicen serles fiel al emperador, pero en secreto los desprecian, Bail es mi mayor informante y me ha permitido establecer una pequeña base para entrenar a mis soldados, aunque es cierto que pronto tendremos que movernos, es demasiado peligroso

-En fin, lo que el maestro diga, R4 prepara el hiperespacio yo fijó las coordenadas.- Eon y R4 empezaron a moverse

-¿Maestro Kota?- La Twi'lek se acercó al maestro- Soy Alana Vettri y me preguntaba si…- Kota la interrumpio

-Lo lamento, pero yo no estoy aceptando Padawans, estoy bastante ocupado buscando soldados para mi ejército y también entrenandolos.- Comentó el maestro

-Vamos maestro Kota, no creo que Alana le vaya a causar algún problema, es bastante hábil con la fuerza y los sables, solo necesita a alguien que le ayude a mejorar sus habilidades y a seguir el camino del código Jedi.- Los interrumpí

-La respuesta es no, solo tuve dos padawans en todo este tiempo, uno está muerto y mi mayor fracaso está parado en frente mio.- comentó refiriéndose a mi

-¿Yo soy el mayor fracaso? Eso no es justo, nunca me dio la oportunidad de demostrar mi valía, siempre se la pasaba comparandome con Falon Grey

-Por lo menos Falon nunca me fallo y siempre siguió mis órdenes, el fue un buen padawan a comparación tuya.- Kota empezó a alzar la voz

-Si Falon era tan bueno, ¿por qué está muerto?

-No lo sé, tú dímelo, Kayleen y tú estaban presentes.- tras escuchar eso sentí como si me apuñalaran

-NO tengo porqué tolerar esto, ¿Eon cuántos créditos nos quedan?- pregunte

-Quince mil, ocupe la mitad.- contestó el Teridax

-Bien, cuando lleguemos a Alderaan comprare una nave y partiremos caminos

-Duncan, no hablaras en serio, ¿verdad?- Alana me tomo de la mano y se la veía preocupada

-Ya te lo había dicho niña, solo sería temporal.- conteste y me empecé a retirar

-Eso, huye, al parecer es para lo único que sirves.- dijo el Maestro Kota

Simplemente fingí no escucharlo y me fui hasta la "sala de reuniones" que Eon había hecho y me senté a reflexionar y calmarme, no se si era por la rabia que me estaba guardando o porque realmente me sentía mal por todo lo sucedido, por los amargos recuerdos que volvían, pero lágrimas estaban empezando a aparecer en mis ojos…

Los minutos pasaron y cuando ya había logrado tranquilizarme Alana llegó

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto

-Si, ya tuve tiempo para tranquilizarme…. Alana yo… Lamento lo que te hice, no debí haberte vendido….- Dije bastante avergonzado por mi acción

-No te preocupes, yo también ya estoy tranquila, al menos volviste por mi y eso es lo que importa, además me salvaste la vida otra vez, y también el golpearte me ayudo a desahogarme.- Comento con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-De todas formas perdoname.

-Estas perdonado.

Hubo un silencio largo, sabía exactamente qué Alana quería preguntar algo pero no tenía el valor, y no la culpo, con lo reacio que soy a hablar sobre mi pasado, pero ya no veía escape

-Anda, haz la pregunta por la que viniste.- le dije

-¿Como sabes que quiero preguntarte algo?- me dijo fingiendo estar sorprendida

-Después de lo que pasó realmente dudo que solo vinieras para saber si estoy bien.

-De hecho y aunque cueste creerlo, si vine por lo primero también, me di cuenta que las palabras de Kota te afectaron y todo lo que escuche en esa discusión…. Bueno, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y que supieras que si necesitas algo…. Hablar con alguien o algo asi, yo no te voy a dar la espalda, estaré para tí.- Volvió a sonreír y apoyó su mano sobre la mía

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo, te ahorraré la pregunta se que quieres saber de mi pasado, solo no esperes que lo cuente todo en una sola historia

La Twi'lek se acomodó y empezó a verme fijamente esperando que hablara...


End file.
